


The Way Things Are

by Tracker_Lucifer



Series: Two Sides of the Same Coin [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FHQ, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Mild Abuse, Slavery, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracker_Lucifer/pseuds/Tracker_Lucifer
Summary: In the whole seven years of his young life, Oikawa Tooru had thought he had a good grasp of his world. He had learned that his life was bounded to greatness and power. It was part of his birthright as an Oikawa to rule and pushed the boundaries that tried caged them. He is to be proper, poised and ruthlessly charming. These were the expectations that were bestowed upon him.So, when he received a grubby human boy on his seventh birthday, he knew he had to contain his annoyance...





	The Way Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> This sets before Two Sides of the Same Coin to fill in some background for Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 
> 
> The picture is done by the amazing Kuckoonut because she is aweome. You can find her tumblr [here](https://kuckoonut.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Enjoy~

In the whole seven years of his young life, Oikawa Tooru had thought he had a good grasp of his world. He had learned that his life was bounded to greatness and power. It was part of his birthright as an Oikawa to rule and pushed the boundaries that tried caged them. He is to be proper, poised and ruthlessly charming. These were the expectations that were bestowed upon him.

So, when he received a grubby human boy on his seventh birthday, he knew he had to contain his annoyance. He had hope that his father had retrieved him a battle worthy steed (preferably a Nitemare) or the rare book of the dark arts but apparently both were too difficult to obtain. This average, dirty, messy haired, skinny creature will have to do. 

There was a lesson to this, he knew that even at such a young age. His father had told him constantly that good leaders are not born that way. They were created, trained and earned that title. And somehow this ugly pet, was his responsibility. Somehow, someway, he is turn this creature into a proper pet, worthy to stand behind him in ceremonies and banquets. Tooru walked up to him and peered into those gray blue eyes with such intensity a seven year old can muster. Around that thin neck, Tooru could see his family insignia of a wispy vines branded onto that leather collar. He let out a noisy exhale. 

“I will name you Sir Ruff.” Tooru declared. He earned a smile from his father and mother. ‘Sir Ruff’ on the other hand scowled at him. 

Tooru had an unshakable confidence in his abilities and his trainings. He was an Oikawa after all. He knew the expectations that laid before him. Sadly, to his dismay, Sir Ruff did not understand the order of things. As far as Tooru knew, Sir Ruff was too stupid to understand the basic necessity like how humans are only allowed to eat the leftover of their Master’s meals and not steal from the kitchens. That their place was to be closer to the dirty floors **_without_** complaint and that in no circumstances are they allowed to put bugs in a prince’s hair. 

Tooru let out a frustrated growl as he rubbed his hair till it fluff up in a poof. He can still feel the icky legs crawling on his scalp. He shot Sir Ruff a glare at the sound of snickering. 

“Bad Sir Ruff!” Tooru shouted at him. “You are not suppose to do that, Sir Ruff!” 

Sir Ruff’s snicker stopped but it also appeared like he wasn’t even paying attention to him with the way he avoided him. 

Tooru’s hands bounded into tight little fists as he marched over to stand before Sir Ruff. “Did you even listen to me!”

“I am not Sir Ruff.” Sir Ruff stated in such a way that Tooru’s face felt hot. 

He jabbed him with a finger. “You are whomever I say you are and you are Sir Ruff!” He declared. “And you will not get supper tonight!” 

Despite his threats and shouts, Sir Ruff never really answered to him. He continued to defy him no matter how hard he tried to control him. He even deprived him of food and water to prove himself and his power and yet, even then, SIr Ruff didn’t bend. Not even when Tooru could see his ribs jutting out against his skin. It was so annoying! 

Tooru knew the next step. He seen his father and the other adults done it to the servants. If a human refuse to follow the orders of their masters, then they will have to be punished. Tooru went as far as grabbing the switch that the chef hid in the kitchen in case slaves get the wrong idea. He had grabbed it with his chubby fingers and felt the foreign weight in his hands. This will do. He’ll show Sir Ruff who was the boss around here! That thought dissipated when he turned around and noticed a succulent, beautiful red apple that sat at the edge of the table. The wheels turned in his head as he chewed his bottom lip. He looked at the switch and then back at the apple. He set the tool aside and grabbed the apple instead. 

In which he then proceed to chuck said apple at Sir Ruff’s head. Of course, it missed--he was only eight for crying out loud--and bounced off the wall, bruised and slightly cracked but edible. 

Sir Ruff stared at the item and then looked at Tooru in suspicion. 

“If you’re not Sir Ruff, then who are you?” Tooru demanded with his hands on his hips like he seen his mother done plenty of times. 

Sir Ruff stayed quiet. 

“Well!?” Tooru huffed. “If you don’t tell me then I’ll just call you Piggy! Do you want to be called Piggy?” 

Sir Ruff only glared harder at him. “No.”

“Then what is your name?” Tooru repeated. 

Sir Ruff turned his head away and Tooru was ready to shout when a whisper quieted him. “Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

Surprise bloomed on Tooru’s face and then he remembered princes are to always look proper. So he tried to look calm and collective as he imitated his father’s pace and thoughtful expression. “I see… Iwaizumi Hajime? Hmph.” He tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. A smirk touched his lips as he turned his attention to his pet. “Well, _Iwa-chan_ , eat up or else you will not get anymore supper.” 

Sir Ruff--No, Iwa-chan--still gave him a dirty look but he took the apple and ate it till nothing was left but the black pearly seeds. That was a start. Sure, it wasn’t perfect. Iwa-chan was still giving him dirty looks and still put bugs in his hair but Tooru could see that Iwa-chan was listening to him. He would even faced him sometimes, acknowledging his presence. Sadly, still not respecting him as much Tooru had wished. Thankfully, the defiance was saved within the privacy of his room. 

After a while, it turned out that Iwa-chan was not stupid. No, he was much smarter than any human was capable of. One day he even caught Iwa-chan going through his textbooks. Of course, he deprived him of supper on that same evening--humans aren’t suppose to read after all. Yet in a very Iwa-chan fashion, he persisted. He even took the worn books that Tooru forgot he even had and tried to read. It got to the point where he let his human read until he got so frustrated with how Iwa-chan pronounced everything so wrong that he had to teach him the correct way.

Unknowingly, it became a nightly activity between them. Tooru would either pick or bring a new book for Iwa-chan to read. This only occurred after supper and if Tooru wanted to read. Surprisingly, Iwa-chan didn’t complain too much and was less grumpy during their sessions. Iwa-chan didn’t even made fun of him when his voice cracked and salty tears fell from his cheeks as he read an old story his mom used to read to him when he was younger. 

Things progressed slowly at a snail pace. Iwa-chan was still not behaving like a normal human. He didn’t cowed like the other slaves. He still defied him from time to time. Others could see that and that was not good. Tooru felt his father’s disappointment and he tried to ignore it until he was pulled into a room to receive a lecture on how to remind humans of their place in society. His father didn’t understood that it doesn’t work with Iwa-chan and he told the older Oikawa that. HIs father claimed he was being “A silly boy and if you’re not careful, that thing will take advantage of you.” 

Tooru didn’t believe it. His father didn’t know Iwa-chan like he did and yet his warnings wormed into his head. He noticed Iwa-chan more and more. He noticed how much time he spoke to the other servants. He also noticed how he watched their soldiers trained in the mornings and sundown.Though, the suspicion never lasted by the time they return to Tooru’s chamber. 

His father was wrong, Tooru was certain of that. He was going to prove to his father that he was wrong. 

He started to take Iwa-chan to more public, formal parties. One where he was stuck wearing proper attires that was always so itchy and the collar's too tight. It was here did he showed off his studies and lessons upon the lesser nobles. This was his moment to truly shine when he brought Iwa-chan out. By then Iwa-chan had grown a couple centimeters and did not look as gaunt or angry as he had when Tooru first received him. He didn’t look that bad in the servant’s uniform either but he was tense. Tooru could see how uncomfortable Iwa-chan was but what was he suppose to do? This was their life. It’s his job to show off his property. 

Tooru could barely contained his glee as the lesser nobles surrounded them. They complimented on how well trained Iwa-chan appeared. Tooru almost shot his father a goading look when suddenly everything went horribly wrong. He wasn’t sure what it was--perhaps the prodding or the pinching or the sneers--but there was a gasp and a shout and a curse. One of the lesser nobles pulled her hand away in disgust. 

“He bit me!” She said and looked around with all the dramatics of an actress. “This wretched thing bit me! Please someone get the healer! I already feel faint!” Displeasure rolled around the ballroom as the adults scrambled to the demoness side. Tooru could only stare at Iwa-chan in surprise. 

That evening was the second time he held a switch but it was the first time he used it. Iwa-chan was quiet for the next couple evenings. Tooru was quiet too. 

Months passed since that night and things fell back into order. Order, being key word. Their dynamic was not the same ever since that party. Tooru had established his power and made an example of his insubordinate pet. His father was proud of him and so were the other nobles. 

Iwa-chan was quiet though. 

Tooru gave him space. He fed him and even let him continued to watch the soldiers trained. He even let him talk to the other servants but it was different and uncomfortable. 

“It was your fault.” Tooru said suddenly. He looked at the boy with his spiky hair and worn down clothes. He had filled out over the years and was skinny again but not due to starvation, just puberty. “It was your fault. If you didn’t bit her then I wouldn’t had to do what I did!” 

Iwa-chan didn’t say anything. He just lowered his head and looked away. That was fine, Tooru had decided. Besides, he was a prince. He didn’t need to explain himself to a human. He didn’t need to explain himself to Iwa-chan. 

He continued that route. He acted more independently and ditched Iwa-chan behind. He didn’t need his pet to follow him everywhere. If he needed him, then he’ll just pick him up from the servant quarters or near training grounds. He didn’t continued the reading lessons with Iwa-chan. He focussed on himself and his goals and expectation and being a prince. 

Then came a day when that wasn’t enough. He felt caged in his home to the point where he demanded to see the city that they ruled. Of course, that was denied at first but he came back again and again until his father submitted to his wishes. He was to personally join the messenger and the guards to deliver the invitations to the immediate nobles for a banquet that they were hosting.

It sounded tedious but it will get him out of his home but at a price. He winced at the bite of the seamstress’s needle as he tried to hold still as she worked on his clothes. After all, a prince must look presentable in public. It was upon his returned did he saw his human outside of the servant’s quarter. Their eyes met before Iwa-chan turned away as he had been doing since that night. It was one of the annoying rules where humans aren’t allowed to look at their Master in the eyes unless they were directed so. It was a very annoying rule. 

Tooru stared down at his wardrobe and gave an exasperated, dramatic sigh. Without warning, he snatched the human by the wrist and dragged Iwa-chan to the seamstress. If he was going to bring his servant then he too would need to be presentable. 

When the day arrived, it was a tiresome over the top affair. There was far too many guards and it felt just too stuffy. Though, the city itself was a collection of interesting assortment that tantalized all senses. Despite all his princely lessons he found himself distracted and curious as they pass the stalls. They entered the bustling marketplace and Tooru was greeted by the sounds the fast talking traders and the hagglings of old maids. In the center was a performer that breathe fire into the air. All around them assortment goods was being sold that ranged from foods and fabrics to livestocks. Among the livestocks were the latest batch of humans ready to be auction. 

Tooru looked down from his steed toward Iwa-chan who stared at his caged kin. 

“You should be happy that you’re my pet.” Tooru stated. Iwa-chan again said nothing. 

They made their rounds from one house to another. Tooru put on his smile every time and greeted them warmly as he could. He even put up with meeting their daughters and feign interest. They were just finishing up their last delivery when Tooru had just about enough. He slipped away from the guards and grabbed Iwa-chan. 

“Come on,” He said. “I want to see the fire dancer.” And proceeded to drag his stubborn human through the crowds and away from the guards. He was certain he was near the center of the marketplace when he felt something yank him back. He whipped around to see those familiar stubborn gray-blue eyes. 

Tooru could already feel his annoyance escalate. He reached to grab Iwa-chan. “Let’s go!”

Iwa-chan did the unspeakable. He slapped his hand away. “No.” 

“What?” Tooru looked at him in shock and his cheeks felt hot. He could feel curious eyes glanced in their directions. He pressed his lips into a flat line and tried to grab Iwa-chan again. “I said--”

“NO!” Iwa-chan slapped his hand away again with a loud smack. This time more people took notice and the whispers started.

Tooru’s whole face burned and an unspeakable feeling curled in his chest like a snake. “I am your master! And you are to listen to me!”

“ **NO!** ” Iwa-chan repeated as if that was the only word he knew.

All the frustrations filled him with an intensity that left him shaking. “Then starve!” He snapped and marched passed him, through the crowd and back to where they last delivered the the letter. He wouldn’t be surprise if the guards were frantically looking for their missing prince. Tooru didn’t care.

Iwa-chan humiliated him! That arrogant, stupid human humiliated him in front of his citizens! No doubt the whispers will filter into the castle walls and into his father’s ears. Action was required. Discipline was needed and an example was need to be made. But in order for that to happen he would need his insolent pet. He stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around and head back to the center of the marketplace to retrieve his defiant human. 

The droves of citizen moved to and fro all around him. Not too far he could hear the roar of the flames from the fire dancer but Iwa-chan was nowhere in sight. Did he ran away? Tooru’s head whipped this way and that. It was one thing for him to be humiliated in front of strangers but to lose that human too?! They would have doubts in his abilities to rule! His father would think he was incapable of taking the throne. 

This was too much. He can feel heat bubbled inside of him, threatening to burst. No. He was not going to let a human ruin him!

It was there. The flash of royal colors moved from the corners of his eyes. Quickly, he shoved his way through the crowd till he broke away from the marketplace. He followed quickly down a narrow alley where the grounds stank and buildings was full of cracks. He peered ahead when he saw Iwa-chan sprawled in the muddied ground and the tailored clothes were ruined. Tooru was ready to screech when he saw them. 

Two older humans stepped out from behind the wall and crowded Iwa-chan. Tooru tucked himself behind a doorway and peered just over the corner and watched as one of the older men kicked Iwa-chan hard on the side. A painful whine spilled from his pet’s lips that sounded so foreign in Tooru’s ears that he wasn’t so sure if it came from Iwa-chan. 

“You had one thing to do!” Barked the old Human. “Bring the kid over! Thats it and you cant even do that!” Another kick and Iwa-chan curled up in a ball of pain. “Do you like being that brat’s bitch!? Is that why!” A hand grabbed that unkempt hair and yanked Iwa-chan’s head back.

“Perhaps he’s too dumb.” The second human remarked. “The fact is we cant do anything now that kid is back with the guards.” He looked down at Iwa-chan with a look of selfish greed. “We might as well try to get a pretty penny for this wasted effort.” He turned his head and face to the right from where they stood. “You keep us posted of the brat’s movement.” 

“I will,” A third figure stepped into view and Oikawa’s eyes widened as he saw his familiar insignia on this creature. A servant. His family servant. The men then proceed to take Iwa-chan away and he ran. He ran back to the guards and tried to get their aid but was only brought back home. The heat in his chest burned even hotter. 

He entered his father’s chamber without care and announced the urgency of his missing Iwa-chan. His father looked weary at him. 

“We’ll just find another human for you, Tooru.” His father placed a placating hand on his shoulder. “One that’s more obedient and presentable.”

Tooru stared at him, baffled. Did his father thought another human can be his Iwa-chan? 

He was sent to his room to freshened up for dinner but Tooru could not sit still. Iwa-chan wasn’t here to glower at him or put bugs in his hair. His father didn’t understood. Nobody understood. There was only one Iwa-chan and he was going to get him back, but how?

And just then, it was like the gods had granted him a gift. Not a moment sooner, his door opened and there stood the servant that helped those men take Iwa-chan away. 

He didn’t try to contain that burning sensation that stretched out to his fingertips. Not even when the servant pleaded for mercy or way the two men had groveled at his feet. Tooru made an example of all three of them. 

Several rules was broken that evening. Among them was breaking curfews and leaving the castle without notice. He also stole the healer’s tools when he had trouble casting the simplest of healing spells. He even gave him his food and his bed. Iwa-chan didn’t comment or teased him when he knew he was making a mess of the sheets or how the bandages were too tight or that he used far too much of it. Iwa-chan didn’t say much at all that night but he did shared the food with him. 

Tooru continued his streak of defiance. He took Iwa-chan to the training grounds and forced them to train him even if their law prohibits it. He shared his meals with him as they go over the books and spells. Tooru even went as far as removing his collar--and later gifted him with amulet to protect him from wards and enchantments. Iwa-chan was still infuriating but at least he stopped putting bugs in his hair. There were even times when Iwa-chan would smile without Tooru having to ask. They thrive together and became closer. Tooru took him to the banquets and privates affairs. Of course, whispers flourished from it but he didn’t care. None of them knew what Iwa-chan was capable of. All they see was a human filth standing on their nice clean floor, not his noble First Knight. 

His father was among them. Arguments erupted over meals nearly every evening but Tooru refused to back down. His father was a fool locked in the old ways, which was fine. He can have his old ways but whether he liked it or not, Tooru will bring change. It was after all his duty as an Oikawa to push the boundaries. 

“Are you ready, Shittykawa?” Tooru looked away from his reflection to his proud Iwa-chan. 

“I suppose so,” Tooru said grabbing the amulet from it’s hook and joined his knight’s side. His arms came around over the knight’s shoulders as he hooked the amulet in place. “Do you think they will all show up?” He looked into those stubborn gray blue eyes who stared wearily at him as he lingered in his space. 

“I’m sure they’re wondering why we’re taking our sweet time getting there.” Iwaizumi bluntly stated but didn’t shy from Tooru’s closeness. If anything he leaned into it just a little. 

“We shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer then.” Tooru tugged at suit and let the amulet drop underneath it. “Let’s go.” 

“Very well,” Iwa-chan said and led them out to meet the others. Tooru followed closely, his hand brushed against his human’s. 

Things will change.


End file.
